It all Started with the doggy Ears
by Lupe Garou
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl, but when she meets the not so normal Inuyasha some interesting things might occur.InuKag Read and Review!(chapter 5 up)
1. Default Chapter

First fic! (Throws confetti) Okay! Please review, I need all the help I can get! Anything! Tips on personalities would be great! I don't want any OOC. No flames, constructive criticism please. My muse is new at this, just a pup. Ah well, I'll be okay, besides I can just blame my muse! Ha! (Suddenly shuts up) Uh, I'm sorry. Please don't look at me like that. Rabid muse! Run! Wait, here's the dedication, see you at the bottom of the page! Good wolfie...!  
  
Dedicated to my two best friends Rhea and Fireblade for convincing me to write my ideas! And the lack of internet that drove me to utmost boredom and started me actually sitting and writing! Thanks guys! (What do you think about Sesshomaru becoming a can can dancer? He'd be great, what with the boa and all. No? Ah well...()  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. If I owned Inuyasha, what would I be doing here? Really! ************************( Kagome darted around a small bush, quickly scanning the street for fellow students. At this hour there were plenty of them rushing around to get to class in time, her sneaking around had made her late again. Third time this week, she really had to figure out a better way to get away from Him. 'One block' she thought. She was barely a block away from her school, Tokyo public High school. Or what she liked to call it, the international house of boredom. IHOB. Like the pancake place, only instead of serving pancakes, the school serves boredom, and cafeteria food. Blargh. Taking a last look around as she prepared to dash across the narrow street, behind the statue of the school founder, to the steps and through the wide double doors, she was interrupted by a familiar, sinister voice.  
  
"Hey! Kagome! Over here!" Freezing, she slowly turned around, pasting a smile to her face. "Uh, hi Hojo." Hojo smiled his unique smile, oblivious as usual to Kagome's less than excited tone of voice. Hojo was famous for that smile. With light brown hair, good looks and an easy manner Hojo was one of the most popular boys at Kagome's school. Many of the girls were crazy about him. Kagome was one of the most popular girls. A match made in heaven. Yeah right. Kagome looked around at the crowd of kids milling around and trying to get to class on schedule, which she probably wasn't going to be able to do. Hojo would go yapping on past the bell if she let him. Kagome was searching for the faces of Keiko (or pretty much anyone) to rescue her. Her situation with Hojo was well known at school. Or should she say gossiped about Way too much. "So," Hojo said, still smiling, irk. "How're you doing?" Kagome sighed; she knew where this was going. Just where all of the conversations she had with Hojo went. He was going to try and ask her out. Again. This was like the thousandth time! Most other guys would have given up by now, but not Hojo. "Okay, I guess" There was Keiko! She was easy to recognize because of her rather interesting hair style. Keiko was very attractive with her long wavy hair and pretty blue eyes, but she had a thing about hair. A sort of. obsession... with styles and colors. Keiko changed her hair almost daily, with mixed results. Most of the guys liked her anyway. She tried to catch her friends' eye. "How about you?" Hojo's smile grew even larger, if that was possible. Double irk. "Good. Hey I was wondering, are you busy-" He was interrupted by Keiko (finally) trotting towards them with a escape plan on her lips. "Well if it isn't Hojo and Kagome! You know, you guys are always late?! Kagome and I need to get to Homeroom!" So, it was the 'Blab-and-run', they had used that one quite often lately. They had to change their routine soon, even Hojo may gat suspicious. Maybe they should do fainting spells or mysterious illness's. Keiko quickly dragged Kagome (not unwillingly by any means) from Hojo.  
  
The situation with Hojo goes thus: Since as far back as Kagome could remember, which was pretty far since Kagome had a good memory, he had been there. Like a black cloud, blotting out the sun of her otherwise perfect life. Or a boil on the backside of. well, maybe that's enough. Anyway it wasn't fun. Whenever he could catch her, he would immediately ask her out. He managed to quite often; Hojo seemed to have some sort of eerie sixth sense about her whereabouts. She swore she once saw him in the hall of their elementary school looking for her; he had sniffed like a bloodhound and started homing in on her. Kagome always either ran or replied with a elusive "maybe another time!" Pleading family issues or sickness, while really thinking something more along the lines of "Over by dead body!!" Really he was a nice boy, but he just wasn't the brightest bulb. He was fine in academics, but when it came to the real world he didn't seem to have a clue.  
  
Once away Kagome wondered about Hojo's social ineptness, "When will he catch the hint that I'm not interested?!" Keiko smiled, amused. This wasn't the first time Kagome had needed help with her obnoxious admirer. No, quite to the contrary she had been called on often to rescue her friend; most of the school was in favor of Kagome and Hojo getting together. Some went as far to scheme up matchmaking plots and set Kagome up with Hojo unknowingly. Those whom Kagome discovered were dealt with harshly... Thongs on the flag pole material, Kagome was normally an extremely nice and tolerant person, but even she could be vicious when provoked. She hated that guy. "Oh really Kagome, just give the poor boy a chance! He's liked you practically since the first grade!" He had initiated the romance with an offering of shared Cheerios, Kagome was allergic. An omen. Keiko liked Hojo, not romantically though, she preferred someone with more hair style. She thought Hojo and Kagome should at least try and get together. They just looked so good as a couple! Keiko didn't fool herself, she didn't expect to sway Kagome though, she was way too stubborn. Mulish you might say. If she thought someone was trying to force her into something she would buck and kick and do anything to get out of it.  
  
Surprisingly they made it to class in time, although they did cut it close. The halls are hard to rush through with nosy teachers screaming at you not to run, but to hurry on to class. What did they think Keiko and she had been doing? Running for the exercise? Please, the walk home was exercise enough with the guerilla techniques, darting behind walls and jumping over hedges. The class was doing the tardy countdown as they raced through the door. They made it with only seconds to spare. The tardy countdown was an invention of Mr. Shards, He liked making up new things for the class to do together, even if it does humiliate the kids that are receiving the countdown. Pretty stupid, or at least that's what she thought when she was the one late. Once the class was seated the teacher, Mr. Shards, came to the front of the room. "Settle down now kids! Some good news today!" Most everyone liked Mr. Shards; he was a nice teacher that made sure his class was interesting and fun for everyone. He made some of the most boring things into art projects, plays, or free time discussions. An hour or so where you could do anything, even play cards, as long as you talk about the subject. It was cool; he was tall and imposing with a deep voice. Often students who were new to the school and hadn't met him yet took one look at him and began to envision piles of homework, harsh lectures and other general abuse. They soon learned that he was the complete opposite. Mr. Shards beamed at the class. "I've got myself a new victim!" Kagome and some others laughed at this. The rest of the class just groaned in response, their brains still half asleep. "Allow me to introduce our new student from Kyoto, Inuyasha!" The door swung open at this and the whole class leaned over to peer at the odd boy that strode in. Whoa!  
  
Kagome's eyes were immediately drawn to the strange ears resting atop the Inuyasha's head. When Kagome peered closer she realized they were actually white, furry, dog ears! What the heck?! Was this his idea of a joke? This wasn't kindergarten where people thought it was cute when the kids came in wearing bunny outfits. Kagome wonderingly moved her eyes past the long... white hair and locked eyes with him. Locked her cinnamon brown eyes with his expressive golden ones, that is. Kagome briefly wondered if he was wearing contacts, then dismissed the idea. She could understand why someone would want eyes like that, they were a great deep, mellow gold, But what was with the ears? And the hair? They didn't look fake, and the ears were cute. Very cute. Shoving aside the desire to run up and rub his ears Kagome and the class chorused together, "Hello Inuyasha!" The boy a couple seats behind her, (Kouga) was quiet, though. She heard him mutter something about circus freaks. Kagome frowned, that was so rude! Kouga was not someone she liked, He was extremely possessive. Once he had broken a kids arm for stealing one of his brownies. He also liked Kagome, loudly proclaiming that she was his woman, even though she had made sure he knew that she wasn't interested. Immediately Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards the sound and he smiled, not a nice smile, revealing a mouth of straight white teeth, and very pointed canines. Those things looked sharp! It gave him a menacing appearance, what with the height and the strange looks. He bowed, keeping his eyes on Kouga. Kouga just looked back, glaring. Mr. Shards went on asking questions about him, his hobbies, his old school, yada yada etc. A guitar player? Cool. Kagome snapped herself out of it. Probably good at everything and a total jerk. Yup. She wasn't that interested, she had gotten up too early to sit around and hear some guy's life story. Even if he was cute. Besides, she could probably see him in another class and figure him out. Suddenly Kagome realized she had thought of him as cute! Ack! Kagome mentally kicked herself, cute? Where had that thought come from?! Kagome tried to calm down, deciding that she was just tired and clearly not thinking rationally. She hadn't been interested in any guys as far as she could remember, although plenty seemed interested in her for some reason. They were all annoying, stupid, jocks, jerks. she could go on for hours. Whatever, she was probably just interested in his weird looks, and that wasn't a good reason to get involved. She tuned out the conversation; after all, what did one more weirdo at her school matter? It wasn't like Inuyasha was the only one; pretty much everyone at her school was just as weird. Soon she would realize that she had just barely perceived the outer weirdness, and that she was in for one, well. interesting trip.  
  
(Pant pant) We've come to a understanding, (pant) I am responsible for all postings. My muse just gives advice, (pant pant) which he can withdraw at any time. And he is the best muse ever, the most caring, most handsome, the silkiest fur. What? Oh sorry I forgot. He is also the sweetest and would never (pant) dream of dragging his near unconscious partner to the computer and forcing her to compliment him. Nope, never. Okay! I'm now safe and I have only minor scratches! Yay! What do you think? Good, Bad, Ugly? Tell! Is it too short? It's just the first chapter. I'm thinking about having a 1, 0000 word min. per chapter. I don't like short or hurried stories. I need to stop typing before I work myself into a frenzy. What? Too late? I am not in a frenzy!! If I was in a frenzy I would be yelling and babbling! Grrrrr! (The next few sentences have been eliminated due to excess insanity. My muse just bit me. Ouch. We now continue.) Ah, nice to get that out of my system. Anyway, you people probably have better things to do than read more of my blather. I'll hopefully hear from you in the reviews that I will be getting any time now. (Hint hint wink wink) Review! My muse will get you! 


	2. Double Detention

Wow, the second chapter was much easier.. I must be inspired! Cool! Enjoy! Hope you like it!  
  
Ah yeah, thank you for your reviews, they were very encouraging, but  
please try not to swear or anything, Okay?  
Still, you guys are my first reviewers ever, so you all can have  
imaginary sweets! Yay!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, Inuyasha is not mine... My evil plot has  
failed... Grrrrrr...  
  
Kagome woke with a start and looked up to see Mrs.Trebeck frowning down  
at her. Uh-oh. "Really, Kagome! Fallen asleep again?? How exactly do you  
think your going to pass the upcoming quiz? You have only a week to  
prepare, and you desperately need a good grade to pass. or do you like  
the idea of summer school?" Kagome groaned, it was sixth period after a  
long day and she needed her rest, but she wasn't about to tell her that.  
Mrs.Trebeck was really touchy so she only answered with a meek "sorry  
ma'am." She felt more like strangling her teacher, but she was too tired.  
"Just make sure it doesn't happen again!" After giving her a good glare  
Mrs.Trebeck went back to the front of the room. On with history. Yawn.  
Boring. She felt a little guilty though, she had been falling asleep a  
lot lately, and she really needed some more rest. As in more than five or  
six hours. But it wasn't like she wasn't trying, the main reason she was  
always fell asleep was because she was trying too hard, she stayed up for  
hours grinding homework and studying for all the tests and quizzes. And  
school started so early, Homeroom was at seven twenty! As if that wasn't  
enough, it was close to the end of the year, so the teachers were giving  
mountains of homework to prepare them for finals, while driving their  
students batty. The only one who seemed unaffected was the new guy,  
Inuyasha. He had only been here for a while, but he was in her History,  
Math, and Science classes. So she saw a lot of him, although he mostly  
ignored her, but she shouldn't feel bad, he ignored mostly everyone. He  
had reason she supposed, after all everyone else. Her line of thought was  
cut off when she realized that she was thinking about him again.  
Inuyasha. How had that happened? Why was it that no matter what she was  
thinking about, he seemed to creep into her thoughts? Was it just his  
looks? How he looks amazingly good in red, which he wore almost every  
day? His ears... Reprimanding herself on wandering off on such a silly  
subject, (really! A guy's ears?) when she should be listening to the  
teacher, (who was giving her the evil eye again) she turned her thoughts  
to history, or more specifically Ancient history. Kagome grumbled  
mentally. 'I mean, why do I need to know the customs and beliefs of a  
people 500 years gone? Who cares?'  
  
Inuyasha pondered. Nothing better to do. Man, this class was boring, and he had such a hag for a teacher too. Ah well. At least he got good grades; history was easy, all about demons and culture. It wasn't like he was going to die from being exposed to a class of morons, and taught by someone who looked liked she belonged in a mortuary. He grinned, and caused several of his classmates' severe alarm. His dad had really done it this time, sending him to one of their schools. And just because he and his brother didn't get along! Okay, maybe that was an understatement. But still. His smirk disappeared at the thought of his brother, Sesshomaru. 'That.' Inuyasha searched for a word, but couldn't come up with something nasty enough. And that was something for him. Inuyasha's vocabulary was not to be taken lightly of. He probably would have thought of a suitable name sooner or later, (sooner) but Inuyasha's mental cursing was cut short by a certain disgruntled history teacher.  
  
"Not paying attention, I see?" Kagome came out of her reverie in a panic, thinking about how much trouble she was going to be in for spacing out again. Detention for sure. 'I am so dead!' She glanced up, ready to grovel, beg, anything, when she realized that Mrs. Trebeck was two seats to her left and addressing Inuyasha. Kagome sighed with relief. 'That was close' Too close. She really needed to be careful, it was pure luck Mrs. Trebeck hadn't noticed her. "I don't suppose you could tell me the answer to problem 16, could you?" Inuyasha colored, and shook his head. "I bet you couldn't even tell me the question!" She glared at her class "What is wrong with you children?" She got a few mutters and groans, but all in all the class remained silent, staring wearily at her. "For your information the problem was on the relationship between the legends and religion of the people in the warring states." Turning her gaze back to her current victim, ah, student, she smiled. A smile that even Inuyasha could not match, but one that he definitely respected, frail old lady or no. She was creepy. Still smiling, she sweetly began to announce his sentence. Inuyasha melted into his chair, afraid for once. "Well then, since you're obviously not interested in what we're learning here today, I suppose you couldn't be bothered to study, or even take the test would you? I guess you would just be happy failing immediately, would that be more convenient? Since you obviously have much better things to do." Inuyasha tried to get a word in but she cut him off. "No? Then I suggest you pay a little more attention in class." "Or else" She began walking off as he sat back up, mentally rejoicing that he had only received a lecture and not a F. Inuyasha tried to seem nonchalant about grades, and he really didn't care, but his mother did. Had. His eyes shadowed momentarily at the thought of his mother, but he shook off the feeling. Inuyasha's relief lasted all of two seconds as Mrs. Trebeck turned to look at him, her sweet charade over. Not that she had fooled anyone with it. Except parents of course. Honestly, parents would believe anything, it was scientifically proved that once you reach a certain age you start losing brain cells. What a pity. Inuyasha stopped thinking of the duped adults and concentrated on his own hide as Mrs. Trebeck opened her mouth to speak. "To assure me that this will not happen again you are going to attend six two hour detentions. You will be expected to be there every day and you will not be late. If you are late you will have an extra detention day. If you miss a detention and you were not literally on your deathbed you will receive another week." Kagome frowned, that seemed harsh. She was about to raise her hand in his defense when the dirt brown eyes of Mrs. Trebeck turned to her. "And to be fair so will Mrs.Higurashi" Kagome knew Mrs. Trebeck hadn't overlooked her being zoned out after all. Kagome flinched, her hand slowly lowering. She looked from Inuyasha to her and back. "I expect improvement out of both of you if you still hope to pass this class." Kagome groaned, absolutely furious at her horrible old teacher. It was as if her life had no meaning without students to torture and lives to complicate. 'What an awful, evil, HAG!' Kagome decided that she hated her life. Well, at least her life at school. At home and with her friends were okay, but thank God the day was almost over. She couldn't wait to get out of her despicable class and its overlord. Three minutes, Gah, forever.  
  
As the bell rang and the students bolted out the door, their fatigue forgotten in the mad rush of people heading home, Inuyasha slowly got up, stretching and thinking about how loud the bells were at this school. How could people hear these things several times a day and not go deaf? His poor abused ears. They were pinned down close to his head and they were still ringing. He groaned, much more of this and he would go deaf. The halls were bad enough with everyone yelling and running around, why was he subjected to this torture? He promised himself that he and his father were going to have a long talk once they met. 'Wonderful' he thought. Another headache coming on. It felt like a thousand needles stuck to his brain. Correction, this was not a headache, this was a migraine. Inuyasha grabbed his stuff off his desk and stuffed them into his bag, not really caring that he was crumpling his homework and probably ruining his books. Things like that couldn't bother him less. All he was thinking about right then was getting home and taking a good long nap. And a shower. Mmmm. The thought of a shower and rest made him feel a little better. His migraine diminished slightly. Walking out of the room and into the near-vacant hallway he realized that someone was following him around. Several someones. He could hear the echoes. He scanned the area, not with his eyes, but with his ears. Inuyasha must have looked funny right then with his ears twitching back and forth. No good though, his ears still hurt. Using his eyes would be more effective at this point. All Inuyasha saw were a few of the slower people leaving, and one person kicking his stuck locker. Ouch, he thought. 'Why oh why does everyone seem intent on blasting my eardrums?' Inuyasha stopped and listened harder and ignored the pain until he could pinpoint the sound. Ah! Now he could tell who it was. He should have guessed. Some guys in Kouga's gang were following him. With Kouga in the lead as usual. "Man." Inuyasha growled. They were trying to be sneaky, but with Inuyasha as their quarry they might as well have been yelling and stomping their feet. It made no difference.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, annoyed, tired, and not happy. He turned around, confronting Kouga. Kouga jumped, slightly startled, but he quickly masked the emotion. He couldn't be anything but calm and cool in front of his 'Posse' or he would have trouble bullying them into submission. Typical. "Why hello, imagine meeting you here. At my locker. Nothing better to do than follow me around, eh?" Inuyasha was too tired to be nice. Then again, even if he wasn't tired, being nice wasn't something he did often. Sarcasm and however, was second nature. And it didn't help that Inuyasha's temper had a very, very short fuse. Kouga scowled, "You think I want to be here with you, mutt? I just see it as my duty to inform you that I'm the one that calls the shots at this school, and I'm not going to tolerate some cheeky freak getting my way. We've warned you before, and pretty soon our patience is going to come to an abrupt end." "Really?" Inuyasha started to get annoyed. Or more annoyed, he had passed the 'annoyed' stage the moment he set his eyes on Kouga. He had tried to tell Inuyasha things like where to sit and where he wasn't welcome, but Inuyasha would have none of it. Who did this guy think he was? What an egomaniac. Had to be in control of everyone and everything. He definitely didn't know who he was dealing with. (A/N: Speaking of ego's...) "Better believe it. You put one toe out of line, and me and my boys'll get you. Fight first, ask later. Oh, by the way," Kouga almost snarled this part, "You stay away from Kagome got it? She's mine! And besides, she's way too good for a freak like you. Don't think you can pull anything funny during these detentions, me or one of these guys will be watching for you." Kouga had noticed, along with some others, that Kagome seemed to be paying a little more attention to a certain dog boy than was common. Even for a guy with dog ears and golden eyes. Inuyasha didn't doubt that he would see one of them in detention, in the few days he had been in this school he had realize that Kouga and his gang tended to be in detention most of the time. He didn't care much though, like they could be any threat to him. He just grinned at Kouga, showing off his fangs. "Why on earth would I want to be with that stupid girl anyway? She obviously has horrible taste since she hangs out with you." Juvenile, he knew, but effective. Kouga turned red at this insult and looked like he was about ready to explode. Just then a teacher came trotting past and, sensing trouble, told them all to get home or wherever they were supposed to be. Kouga muttered something that probably wasn't complimentary and turned away, but not before giving Inuyasha a promising glower. Inuyasha just returned a cool gaze and went in the opposite direction, sensing that he was going to have a stressful few days with that girl, Whatsername. Kagome. His migraine was back, full force.  
  
At dinner that night Kagome told her mom that she got detention for falling asleep in class again. Ouch. Her mom got that look in her eye that promised detention wasn't the worst of her problems now. "Kagome...! I can't believe this! What is wrong with you young lady? Another detention?!" Kagome hunched down in her chair, wishing she was anywhere but there. She tried to say something in her defense, she didn't know what, but she needed to say something. Before she could get a word in edgewise her grandfather started up. "Really? Asleep? Kagome, I'm disappointed in you, unless. This has happened a lot now, right? Is there someone at school that doesn't like you? Sleep would be an easy curse to create... Yes, I'm sure of it! All right Kagome, you must follow my instructions carefully. First you must soak yourself in holy..." Kagome stopped listening. She and her mother shared a Look, before they realized they were in the middle of yelling at each other. Kagome became quite interested in the floor and prepared herself for the lecture to come. After a moment she realized that there was no talking directed at her, except for the ramblings of her grandfather. She had learned to tune him out a long time ago. Cautiously looking up (she seemed to do a lot of that. She wasn't very tall.) Kagome saw her mother, hands of hips frowning down at her. She sighed. "Kagome, what am I going to do with you? Nothing seems to make you understand that grades are very important. If you don't shape up soon, you're going to learn that the hard way." "Sorry mom," What was she talking about, she worked her behind off to get decent grades every day! "I'll do better. Don't worry." "But I do worry, that's my job." Kagome's mom smiled, but she wasn't off the hook yet. "Okay, how about this you don't fall asleep again, and get a good grade on this quiz, and I'll shut up." "For now at least" She amended. "Sound good?" Kagome agreed, fervently hoping that she wouldn't have to go through that again any time soon. Arguments with her mom weren't pretty, she had gotten off easily this time.  
  
After managing to avoid Hojo the next morning, which she hoped was a sign that the day would go well, she met up with Keiko in front of the school entrance. At least it had started out fine. She and Keiko took their time going through the halls, gabbing about school, shopping, etc. When they stopped at Keiko's locker to get her books the subject turned to boys. "So," Keiko started, grinning at Kagome's discomfort at the topic, "Who do you think is the cutest boy in... Math?" Kagome thought for a moment. She couldn't not answer, Keiko would think she had a crush on someone and would never stop asking about it. After a few more moments of thought she opted to just say that there weren't any cute boys in her classes, and then change the subject. "Math? Hmm... Nope, there isn't anyone remotely good looking in math, just a bunch of jerks. At least Hojo and Kouga aren't in my class." Kagome smiled innocently. "Who do you think has the best hair in science? Other than the teacher of course." Mrs. Obrauski had a permanent afro from more than a few too many experiments gone wrong. Keiko wasn't fooled into changing the subject though; she had known Kagome for too long. "Hair is interesting of course, but there is more than that to a good boyfriend. Good hair is just a bonus. How about history any cute guys? How about Sean?" Sighing, Kagome tried again to deter her friend. "No, no one in history. You know, we should hurry. We don't want to be late..." Kieko grinned as if she knew something Kagome didn't. She too had noticed her best friend paying attention to a certain furry-eared boy...  
  
I think I like the bottom of the page better, it's much roomier! My muse likes it, since it's much more fun to howl up at the story than to look down upon it. Wait, what? You should probably stop listening to me; I'm not making any sense. Well, I guess this is goodbye to another chapter, (sob) it's all grown up! I remember when it was just a little idea... Now it's already a few thousand words!  
(Lupe Garou goes all weepy and weird)  
(Lupe Garou gets better, much to her muse's relief.) Go! Read! Review! Read! Review! Etcetera!  
  
Cya, Lupe Garou  
  
(Just pretend it's a cool signature with lots of loops and wiggly lines :) 


	3. Clockwork Conspiricy

(Happy dance) Third chapter! Whoa! This really is moving along! Oh, my muse would like to say some thing. ^.^ -- Uh, Ahem. Just announcing that this is my fic. Lupe Garou is only in the picture because she has opposable thumbs and is therefore able to type. This is not a sign of intelligence or creativity. Muse=boss. Try not to give her any ideas. Thank you. *!*-- Excuse me? Excuse me? You know what else thumbs are good for? Opening food cans, but since I'm evidently so unintelligent, I guess I've forgotten to use the can opener Mr. Too lazy to hunt for himself! No more chow! ( No! I mean.. Uh.. sorry... Please feed me. *Triumphant* we'll discuss this later at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If your silly enough to think I own Inuyasha you probably shouldn't be allowed on the internet unobserved.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the clock; it was exactly 2:00 pm. Last time he checked it was 1:59. Grreat. He wondered if all of the school clocks were programmed to always be at least five minutes before when you wanted it to be. Like, if he was looking forward to say, history, the clock would show that it was twenty minutes before then, and then the clock would do it's best to slow time itself. The evil machine would try to drag on the agony of staring at the little seconds hand going, ever so slowly, around the face. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Inuyasha could just tell it basked in the discomfort of the poor unfortunate, gleefully watching as the student in question sweated and fidgeted, and then, when they knew it was just minutes away- RRRIIIINNNGGG!!!! Inuyasha's ranting was interrupted by the bell, and he zoomed out of the room at warp speed. Even warp speed sometimes wasn't enough, though, or at least not in a crowded hallway. He pushed and shoved, but no matter how hard he elbowed the person next to him, or how fiercely he yelled at people to get the heck out of his way, he seemed to go about as fast as a snail. Thus is the way of all school hallways. Grumbling about his fathers' stupid rules that he couldn't show off he trudged along with the rest of the school. Without his fathers rules he wouldn't have to go to detention anyway, much less try to sneak away without being noticed or, as his father put it, showing off. The clock was to blame. Somehow, someway, the clock was to blame. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Now I'm acting as if the clocks are out to get me, I must be really paranoid. Or insane, yep. Insanity is definitely a possibility.' Suddenly, as Inuyasha was about to go out the doors and to a glorious detention-less freedom, a hand darted around his wrist. "Aaiiiiii!!" Inuyasha yelped, and jumped around, ready to fight. His father could just go on and lecture him for this, but he was going to fight. In front of him stood the most horrifyingly evil and disgusting being imaginable. Mrs. Trebeck! "Uh.." Inuyasha stuttered, the will for fighting evaporated in the wake of this new foe. The hag smiled that creepy smile of hers and said, "Well hello, aren't we in a hurry? Wait.. Are you forgetting something by chance? Maybe a... detention?" She grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards his doom at the hands of two full hours of certain boredom; Two hours in a room of morons. Wasn't the first six hours torture enough? All the while he knew who was to blame for foiling his escape plan. Yes. It was those despicable clocks! A conspiracy! Ahhahahahaha!!!! (Haunting maniacal laughter coming from clocks)  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the hallway and to the classroom marked 'Detention' in huge black letters. This was the first time she had ever crossed the dreaded threshold, and she did so now with a drag in her step and a sigh on her lips. She opened the door. An absolutely normal room stood before her, some of the desks filled with students who looked up at her curiously, probably wondering what a girl like her was doing in detention. She was known for being a 'Good Girl'. All in all it wasn't as she had imagined, she didn't really know what she had expected, chains? Fiery pits of doom? Guess she was kinda dramatic. What a letdown. Kagome trudged to her seat and opened a book assignment. At least she would spend her time wisely, not like some of the other students who listened to their headphones or stared at the wall, zoning out. One guy was asleep already. She checked the clock. 2:20. Only an hour and forty five minutes to go. This was going to be fun. Not. Dumb clock, this was going to take forever. After reading for a while she started to doze off, 'Ah well' she thought. 'At least I'll catch up on some sleep.' She had hardly settled down when she heard a small commotion at the door. Wearily she looked towards the sound. She had to cover her mouth to keep the giggles in. There was Mrs. Trebeck, and with her, or should she say dragged with her, was Inuyasha. He looked very cute, embarrassed, and flustered. Mrs. Trebeck said something to make Inuyasha blanch, and he quickly took a seat. Right next to her. Hmmmmm... Why did those eyes and ears intrigue her so? Pouting and glaring he grabbed a comic and started flipping through. Kagome leaned over to peer at it. The comic was apparently about demons, and also apparently Inuyasha didn't like what he saw. Muttering something about "stupid racists" and such. Whatever. He was weird, she already knew that. He glance at her and frowned. "Kagome, right?" She whispered back "Yeah?" He just looked at her for a few seconds more and muttered "Feh" What was with him? "Excuse me?" Kagome asked, wondering if she had done something wrong. "Just tell that idiot boyfriend of yours, Kouga, that he'd better stay out of my way, and that I'm not interested at all." He gave her another glare and turned back to his comic. She was confused. Kouga? "Um... I think you're mistaken. Kouga is not my boyfriend. Thank god." Had Kouga been spreading rumors that they were together? Probably, it wouldn't be the first time that had happened. Idiot. Inuyasha was confused, "You are Kagome right? Ka-go-me?" "Yes already!" Oops. The detention teacher, she forgot his name, glared at them and told them to be quiet. Kagome apologized. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, muttering "Stupid girl." What a jerk! He was the one who started it in the first place! She huffed and glared at him. Good thing glares couldn't kill; otherwise he would be on the floor impaled with several large and sharp objects. Her glance seemed to not bother him in the least. She didn't think he was even paying attention to her! Ohhhhh.. He was such a jerk! Not even acknowledging her presence! Apparently looks were all he had, 'cause his personality stunk. Five more days of this, and another few years of him in her school. She could cry for the frustration of it all. Hopefully he would get expelled. Still an hour to go. Stupid clock.  
(Haunting maniacal laughter)  
  
Inuyasha trotted towards his home, thinking about today's detention and Kagome. She had claimed not to be Kouga's girlfriend, but he didn't know. What did he care anyway? It didn't matter to him. She was just some silly girl. Probably a 'shop-till-you drop' airhead. Yeah. Just another girl. Why should he be thinking about her when he had better things to do?  
  
At home and in bed Kagome thought about the day's detention too. Basically a straightforward litany of whatajerkwhatajerkwhatajerkIhatehim.. Once she had calmed down enough to think clearly she did the only thing she could think of. She called Keiko. What else? At the fourth ring Keiko's mom picked up the phone. "Hi, it's Kagome, could I talk to Keiko?" Her mom and Keiko's mom were friends. They had known each other since their daughters were in the same preschool. Kagome felt like she had spent half her life over at their house. Same with Keiko. After a few moments Keiko picked up. "Hey, what's a' happening?" Kagome told her about her incident with Inuyasha in detention, sort of exaggerating, but not too much. Besides he deserved it. 'JERK.' "Hello Kagome, anyone at home?" Kagome continued and asked if she really knew anything about him. Dirt and such. Unfortunately she didn't have much. "Sorry, other than comments about his weirdo looks the gossipmongers haven't said much. Nobody knows much about him, he doesn't have any close friends and no one's parents know his. The well's dry I'm afraid." Kagome had expected as much, with Kieko as a friend whatever there was to hear was heard. It wasn't that she was much of a gossip, but she just seemed to know what was going on all the time. "You seem a little more concerned than if this was a usual spat. Why is Inuyasha so special that you're obsessing about him? Do you like him?!" Kagome was not amused at her friends teasing. "No way. He is a total jerk with a bad personality only topped by his horrible attitude... Why on earth would I like him?" Even if he was cute... Argh. Maybe she was a silly girl if one idiot could unbalance her like this. "She denies to harshly perhaps? Maybe there is a hidden passion buried-" Kagome hung up on her laughing 'friend'. It was late she needed to get some sleep. Oh dangit.. she hadn't studied yet. 11:00. She had been obsessing about Inuyasha and lazing about for the entire time! Darn. Stupid clock. Stupid Inuyasha. She vowed she was going to get him for this, not realizing that (1) Inuyasha had nothing to do with her forgetting to study, and (2) soon she was going to have more to worry about than homework  
  
All better. We've come to yet another understanding. Muses' are a figment of the writers' imagination; therefore all ideas coming from the muse are the authors. Also, figments of imagination should do what their told. *Tongue sticking out* You can't tell me what to do! Now that was just juvenile. Wait, if you're really me, then I just stuck my tongue out at myself. No... That's not right... My head hurts. Anyway, that's not important. What is important is that you review! Now! This very second! Why are you still reading this?! You should be reviewing! GRRRRR! GO!  
  
Cya- Lupe Garou & muse 


	4. An Exterminator Enters the Picture

That took forever!!! Ahhhh!!! So. Annoyed... My muse took a vacation. He had a great time while I sat here, fretting about the story and how I needed to write. Then he came trotting back and started insulting what I had down! Lord, sometimes I wonder why I bother with him. All he is is an abusive mutt that eats all my food. *I resent that remark, I am certainly not a mutt!* Yeah sure. Whatever. Mutt..  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha wasn't mine in the last 3 chapters, he isn't mine this chapter, and he probably will never be mine in any future chapters. Get the picture?  
  
Kagome groaned as the warm sun hit her eyes and set them flickering open. Wait, sun? It shouldn't be bright out yet, it way too early. Yet the birds were singing energetically in their tree next to her window, and she wasn't as tired as she usually was in the morning. Huh. She had even stayed up later than usual, she should be exhausted. Tossing aside the bed covers she squinted to where her little purple digital clock lay on her bedside table. 7:00am. Ah. That's why it was so bright out. She was extremely late. No, she pondered, not extremely late. Horribly, disastrously, extremely late. The moment of calm passed and she leaped out of bed to get going. Her mind raced, how could she have slept in again? Why did these things happen to her? Why? She could smell the scent of waffles downstairs that meant her mom and grandpa were up, why hadn't they woken her? Honestly, did they ever wonder where she was? Since her brain was preoccupied with it's moaning and groaning her feet were on autopilot. This usually went fine; she had gone through her morning routine many, many times before. This time however she encountered a slight problem. The stairs. And a toy car. As most people know, that is a bad mix. About half way through Kagome tripped and went down, just barely catching herself before she hit the bottom landing. Well, she thought, that's one way to get down faster. Shakily she pulled herself up, yelled a hasty goodbye to her mom and walked out the doors.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't doing too much better than Kagome that morning. He didn't fall down any stairs though. He wasn't even late at first, he was early in fact, but he and his father had gotten to have that talk he'd been so eager to have. Right before he left for school. Unfortunately this not only made him late, but it didn't actually go as planned. Then again, what 'talk' would go well with an absolute dictator for a father? He fumed as he trotted towards school. Trying to tell him what to do all the time. Would it never end? His mind went back to the conversation with his dad.  
  
"Son, could we talk for a minute? It's important." Uh oh. Inuyasha heard that tone in his fathers' voice. He turned around, wary. He was right to be wary. The following speech, yes, speech, was not something he was going to like to hear. What his dad basically said was that other than school he could go nowhere and meet no one. He couldn't even go out for a burger. They were in town. Hunting for his dad and brother. They knew about Inuyasha, so he was in danger too. He tried arguing they wouldn't care about him, having not done anything and being so young. Humans could be very sentimental when it came to 'children'. Hah. Unfortunately daddy dearest would have none of it. Also, if his father saw him breaking any of those rules the consequences would be severe. He didn't say what he would do, but Inuyasha believed him. Wonderful. His social life was over, not that he had much of one to begin with. It was just the principal of the thing that irked him, making him want to go out just to spite his father. Yeah. He had yet another ingenious plan, (A/N: some would say idiotic.)  
  
Kagome sprinted through the doors of her school, and immediately went flying for the second time that morning. Looking up she saw that she had run into a kid in front of her. She opened her mouth to blurt out a quick apology and be on her way, but the guy (she now recognized him to be Inuyasha) seemed to be so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed her. He just wandered down the hall. Weirdo. How could you not notice when someone ran into you full speed? How could he have the gall to not even fall down or help her up. or something!? What a snot, she guessed he was too good to fall on his face like any normal or decent person. Scowling, she scrambled up and walked in a more dignified manner to the office to get a late slip.  
  
A she walked into first period she glanced around, but remembered that this was P.E and Inuyasha had a different class. After berating herself for thinking so much about him again she walked into the locker room and got changed. Ah the smell of a locker room. Just what you want to smell early in the morning. Not. Keiko greeted her at the door, concerned. "Where were you this morning?" Kagome explained that she had just slept in and was fine. In fact she felt better than ever, except for a few bruises. She had managed to avoid Hojo yet again. Maybe she hadn't done it on purpose, but it still counted. After they got changed they got in line with all the others and ran around the large, grassy field as a warm up. Keiko and she paced themselves so they could run together and talk about things between pants.. Just normal stuff, what's going on, how annoying the teachers were, etc. During volleyball they hooked up with some other girls. Rei and someone Kagome didn't know. Keiko told her that the unfamiliar girl was called Sango. She had been introduced that morning at homeroom, but Kagome had missed it. The girls chatted a bit; Sango was nice, but kind of distant. Not cold, really. Just too polite. Not very good at casual conversation and gossip. She had a great spike though. Sango was exceptionally strong, she did all fifty pushups with one hand. She didn't even seem to be showing off, just as if doing something like that was normal. At the end of class Kagome said goodbye and moved on to science. Sango said she had the same class and so they got to talk some more on the way through the hall.  
  
Sango looked around the school as the girl Kagome talked, only half listening. No luck as far as finding the Youkai. What a wonderful training mission, not. This was way too easy. She just had to pick off some kid. She would know him if she saw him, he probably wasn't bothering to disguise himself. So what if everyone in the clan thought this was going to be some huge battle, what did they know. After all, they only knew about his father and brother. Nothing worth mentioning had ever happened to this Inuyasha guy. She was having some fun at least; she had to remind herself not to get too friendly with her temporary classmates. She wouldn't be here long, just long enough to execute the mission and run before there were too many questions asked. No good making friends you had to leave.  
  
Inuyasha sat down in science class and opened his book. More like some huge ancient tome. The print was so tiny even he had some trouble reading it. Not to mention the fact it was like, a thousand pages long. And he had to carry it around all the time. He was one of the first to arrive in the class room, so he had time to finish his homework. He had run out of time last night and needed to be done quickly. Those drool marks where he fell sleep on it weren't too noticeable, not enough to get counted down for sloppiness, or so he hoped. He shrugged, working a kink out of his neck and yawned. At least he only had a couple problems left to do. When he was answering the last question, a vocabulary word that he had to look up, a couple of girls trailed in talking full blast. He glared at them, about to tell them to shut up, when he noticed the new girl. Something about her, her scent or something was out of place. It put him on edge. Strangely enough the girl was wearing all pink, with some black designs on her shirt and pants. It looked almost like some kind of uniform. But why Pink? Inuyasha thought about it for a second, but decided that it was just some little human girl and so what if she smelled weird? Maybe she forgot to take a shower. Just because her sense of fashion was a little, well, unconventional, that didn't mean she was out to get him. Still, you had to wonder about a chick in high school wearing all pink. She was looking at him oddly too... Oh never mind he thought, irritated, if she bothered him again he would tell her to buzz off. That little voice in the back of his head seemed to think that he was being just a little bit reckless, after all what were instincts for if not to tell you when something was out of place?, but Inuyasha brushed it off. He was used to the little voice. It was the same one that said he was and egomaniac. Shows how much it knew. Feh.  
  
As Sango's eyes swept the room they fell on a white haired, golden eyed, fluffy eared, fanged, and clawed boy reading a science text book and writing on a piece of paper. Now that was not something you saw every day, this was definitely a Kodak moment. She would definitely kill for a camera, imagine the clans face when she told him about the 'fierce demon' studying for a science quiz. Priceless. She smiled, victorious. She had found her target. The boy looked up, showing his deep golden eyes and looked at her. He looked so much like his father and brother... She had seen the pictures of them. Only he looked more human and he didn't have any stripes. He seemed puzzled for a moment and sniffed the air slightly. After a brief glare, a sort of curious one though, he dismissed her and brought his paper up to the homework box. She furrowed her brow, he had sensed something strange about her, and most demons couldn't... But he was just a hanyou, nothing to worry about. The teacher said something to him and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the weird frizzy haired man. Hard to be afraid of a high school kid with doggie ears. Sango sat down in a vacant seat a couple rows a way from him, Her long brownish hair brushing the seat and still smiling a small, cold smile.  
  
Ooh. What will happen next? Who is this mysterious girl? All, well, most, will be revealed in the next thrilling chapter of duh duh duhhhhh... ! 'It all started with the doggy ears!' Yes that is going to be the title! If you don't like it, well don't waste your breath because I don't care! Yayyyy!!! My dear (few) Reviewers, thank you, thank you!  
  
Sailor-Kaio-Cannon: Cute? Him? Are we talking about the same wolf?  
  
Three-Letter-Word: It's a good idea, but I'm hoping that this story ends up being a little more, well, happy. Not so pessimistic.  
  
IceDragon'08: Thanks! By the way, I think our muses should get to meet each other, it would be interesting to say the least. Cris and Chaos... The insanity...  
  
Fireblade K'chona: glad you think so. Oh, And my muse is a special wolf, but it's a secret, shhh! I'd say he'd be pretty good against a Kyree or a gryphon... um... what exactly is a Scheherezade?  
  
Zonza and chibi moon baby: Love ya guys!  
  
Flame-Proof-Monks: You guys deserve a medal! I really liked your Title suggestion, you won! Even mister high and mighty Wolfywolf liked it!  
  
Thanks a bunch to you all, Keep reviewing!  
  
Cya- Lupe Garou  
  
P.S Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Max Capacity of your typical cafe?

Whoa, CHAPTER 5! Weeee!! Thank you for those of you that reviewed, you make me very happy! LUV you guys! Here are some responses.  
  
IceDragon'08: Thanks for bearing with me, I had you in mind when I forced myself to get on my computer and write. It takes some effort to start sometimes, but isn't it cool that once you get going you get lots of good ideas and finish really fast?  
  
Southern-Inu: Yeah, I like the clocks too. I truly do believe that they are sentient and want to annihilate all life on earth to further their own evil ends...:P  
  
Tao-fairlight: Another hater of alternate pairings! I am not alone! A little bit of romantic stuff in this chapter, but not much. It'll come, don't worry. ^.^  
  
Mustard Yellow Sunshine: Is this chapter better? Not as scrunched? Should I make the writing larger, or in bold? What are some of the rules for making things show up? It's pretty complicated and weird sometimes. All I know is that for some things you have to do something special for them to show.  
  
Thanks a lot! You really do help!  
  
Disclaimer: Man this is annoying, I have to think of yet another witty disclaimer. Joy. How about 'don't bother suing because it isn't mine and I don't have any money any way you loon!' Cover the basics?  
  
Detention, Kagome thought, isn't all that bad. Like many other things it had its ups and downs, although she had to admit there were a significantly larger amount of downs, namely a certain white haired moron. On the brighter side she did get to finish her homework without any distractions. Other than him, of course. She hadn't cured herself of suddenly going off and thinking about his ears. Just yesterday she just barely stopped herself from sneaking up behind him and jumping to his ears. They were just so fuzzy! 'See' Kagome thought 'I'm doing it again.' Today was the second to last day of detention, (thank god) but it was certainly not the best. Not only was Inuyasha here as usual, but so was Hojo, it was strange. He almost never got in trouble; maybe he did it on purpose so he could stalk her more. She sighed and concentrated on some advanced algebra, it was easier than trying to figure out the complexities of the male mind.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. And stared, and stared... He suddenly blinked when he realized that another person had entered the room, it was that girl, the new one. Inuyasha dug around in his memory, fishing for the name. Ah. Sango. He watched her disinterestedly as she walked up to the teachers desk and handed him a note. The teacher yawned, he had been snoozing, and took the note. After glancing at it he pointed her to a seat next to Kagome. Kagome smiled at her and whispered something, careful that the teacher didn't hear. Inuyashas' ears perked as he snooped.  
  
"What are you in for?" Asked Kagome, curious. She had gotten the impression that Sango was pretty straight-laced, not the type to get into much trouble. Then again, that was something that people would say about her too, and look where she was. "It was that history teacher, Mrs. Trebeck; she gave me one for absolutely no reason!" Sango looked upset, "When I asked why on earth I got a detention she said that if I didn't know why she wouldn't tell me. I think she just did it because she was bored!" "I wouldn't be surprised," Kagome replied, "She has been known to do that very thing if she hasn't already ruined some body's day." She smiled at Sango, making her grin back. "Don't worry. The others won't hold it against you, they all know about her." Sango nodded in agreement and took out her notebook.  
  
Sango opened her notebook and took out a pen, she did have some homework to do after all. Besides, it would take her mind off that bothersome hanyou a few seats away. She hadn't been able to figure much out about him, he apparently kept to himself and didn't have any close friends. Her parents wouldn't let her follow him home, insisting that it was too risky until the agents did their job in Kyoto. What a bunch of prehistoric ninnies. How hard could tracking one hanyou be? Sure, she admitted to herself, he had enhanced senses, but so did most demons. Glancing at Inuyasha she still couldn't believe that this, this teenage boy, could be any threat.  
  
Inuyasha was asleep, or nearly so. He was in that place where you half knew what was going on, but everything was sort of fuzzy. His mind was aware of him falling asleep, but it didn't care. As far as it knew that was a good thing. Which made it very, very annoyed when Inuyashas' ears caught a strain of another conversation and woke him up. A couple of girls in the far corner were giggling and whispering to each other in that annoying way that girls do. (A/N: I am such a hypocrite...) "- do you think? Aren't they sweet?" said the girl that had been giggling. "Well yeah," said the other girl. " but doesn't she, like, not like him?" She was obviously a little more mature than The Giggler, but that wasn't saying much. "No, of course she likes him! That's just how things work!" She said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha sighed, bored out of his wits. "Well, I guess they have known each other forever..." The other girl said reluctantly. Mrs. Giggles started up again enthusiastically. "And their names sound so good together. 'Hojo and Kagome'" Inuyasha jerked slightly. "It has a sort of ring to it, don't you think? The entire school knows about them... What a perfect match..." She trailed off dreamily. Meanwhile Inuyasha was thinking rapidly. Kagome had a boyfriend?! Not that he cared of course. He paused to convince himself that, indeed, he didn't care. Turning his head slightly he glanced at the boy, this 'Hojo'. He would have at least hoped she had some taste, really. He snorted, looking Hojo up and down, Inuyasha figured that he could beat the living daylights out this weakling without breaking a sweat. What did she see in him? What did he have that he- He cut off that line of thought, realizing he sounded jealous? Of some human girl? Just concern, he told himself. 'I'm just too good hearted to see a girl waste her time with this idiot and not do something about it. Yeah, that's it.' Now if only he could figure out why he sounded so unconvincing even to his own ears.  
  
Kagome said goodbye to Sango as the bell rang and started home. Her house wasn't all that far away, but it was pretty hot out and she stopped at a local café to grab a drink. She walked up to the counter and she checked the clock, it was only mid-afternoon so she had plenty of time. Absentmindedly she asked the man behind the counter for a diet coke. After paying him a dollar and sixty cents (what a rip off) she went and sat down at a table to people watch. Down the street came a guy on his bike sporting a few bent spokes, he was going about as slow as a bike can go without toppling. Kagome watched his progress down the busy street, swerving constantly to avoid hitting anyone while trying to stay on his bike. Kagome was wondering if she should call an ambulance in advance when Inuyasha came strutting down the street tossing his book from hand to hand casually. He spotted her and seemed to hesitate, an odd look on his face, and just barely missed being run down by the poor boy. Falling from his bike the kid apologized to Inuyasha in a worried tone, probably because of the way he was glaring at him. Kagome couldn't help it, she started to laugh. Inuyasha shrugged off the boy, still apologizing, and sent a good glare her way. It looked more embarrassed than angry, and there seemed to be something else swirling about in there. Kagome stopped laughing. Inuyasha walked in.  
  
Still blushing slightly, Inuyasha looked around the small café and went to get a muffin while watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. The little voice in his head was calling him a fool for coming in, not only would he get in the hugest trouble imaginable with his dad, but he didn't even have a good reason for it. He didn't desperately need a muffin, although they did look good, and he could find a better way of getting aback at his dad. Maybe he would leave for a few days and just hang out. Yeah. He paid the guy a couple of dollars and seventy five cents (It wasn't even that large of a muffin, tiny in fact. What a rip off.) Glancing around he went over to a table near enough to Kagome to be able to have a clear view, but not close enough to really be all that obvious. He took a bite out of his muffin.  
  
Kagome peered unobtrusively at Inuyasha; he seemed intent on his pastry. What was he doing here? She had always thought he just went straight home. Sighing she gazed out the window and groaned. Great, just great. Since when was this café so popular? Why is that all she wanted was a drink and suddenly she was being punished so? It was a diet after all... Kagome leaned back and closed her eyes as yet another person she DID NOT want to see walked through the door and sat at her table. Opening her eyes and smiling, she said "Why hello Hojo, what brings you here?"  
  
Inuyasha was not thrilled. He was in fact, very, very angry. Why? He had no idea. All he knew is that he had a sudden urge to throttle Hojo. He took a savage bite out of his muffin, wondering if his day could get any worse. (A/N: They always ask...You'd think they'd learn.) He didn't spy on their conversation, not wanting to listen to any sappy teenage romance junk. He heard quite enough of that in school already, he didn't want any more than he could help hearing. Turning back to his muffin he realized it was gone, and he had eaten the wrapper on the bottom by mistake. Eww... And he had thought that it was just a bad muffin. Feeling stupid, tired, and strangely depressed, he made as if to leave the café. He stopped dead when yet another person walked through the glass doors and made for Kagomes' table. Inuyasha suddenly realized that his day could get worse. The person at the table was Kouga.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just wandering around." Replied Hojo, seemingly delighted she had asked. "Ah." Said Kagome. She looked at him. He looked at her. Kagome started to think about what excuse she would create to leave when Hojo perked up and asked her if she would like to go to a movie that was playing in about an hour. "Uhhh.." Kagome trailed off, not knowing what to say or how to let him down. Luckily, or unluckily as the case would have it, Kouga strolled through the doors right at that moment and headed to her table. Wonderful. What was supposed to be a relaxing stay at a café was swiftly turning into something far more stressful. Kouga sat sown and got straight to the point. "Kagome, come with me to a movie tonight." Not a question.  
  
Poor Kagome! All she wanted was to take a break. Stupid males... Except for Inuyasha of course. Well, maybe he would be included, but he is definitely not in the same category as Wimpy wolf over there.  
  
Cris: Excuse me? No wolf is wimpy!!!! Never say that again. Kouga just has some issues, that's all.  
  
Yeah right. 'Issues'.  
  
Anyway, do you people think I should have Miroku, Shippo, or any other characters? I can't really think of a good way to use them so give me a suggestion. Hey, I need more reviews! MOOORRRE. How can I make my story better or lift my ego without you guys?  
  
Cris: Somehow I don't think your ego needs any lifting whatsoever. Yours is as high as the sky, trust me.  
  
Fine. Be that way. Leave me here, review less to wallow in misery... (sob)  
  
Cris: Gr. Okay people, for the sake of my sanity, please review.  
  
Yay. REVIEW! WHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Cya-Lupe Garou & Muse. 


End file.
